


Hypno

by Joshitsua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshitsua/pseuds/Joshitsua
Summary: Ku goblo klo soal titlePrison AU, 2P n 1PAlfred yang berkedok sebagai pesulap jalanan, bekerja sama dengan kelompok mafia. Namun tiba-tiba ia ditangkap ketika berusaha menghipnotis klien mafianya dan berakhir di penjara. Bersama dengan James apakah ia dapat lolos dari tempat itu, atau ia akan tinggal karena seseorang?Saksikan kelanjutannya di tipi sinetron paporit anda indosi-//slapSlight USUK coming? Bukan slight lgi si keknyaAwalnya emang mo bikin ttg usuk





	Hypno

Dengan berat hati ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak lebih dari 2 meter kali 3 meter setelah dua orang CO menuntunnya ke tempat itu. Ruangan yang hanya dibatasi dengan dinding dan jeruji besi, begitu kusam dan dekil dibandingkan tempatnya yang dulu. Satu hal yang positif dari positif dari tempat ini mungkin hanya tempat tidurnya, namun setelah dilihat lagi nampaknya kasur 'empuk' itu juga kurang lebih sama kerasnya dengan lantai semen yang diinjaknya sekarang. Bahkan sel di housing block 3 lebih baik dari ini.

* _CO: Correctional Officer/ Prison Officer_

  
Ia mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang kini terdapat sedikit bekas merah karena ukuran borgol yang terlalu kecil bagi dirinya. Ia kemudian duduk diatas kasurnya itu hingga benda tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi berdecit yang memekakkan telinga. "Dasar orang Inggris, borgol saja tidak ada yang besar." Ia berdiri kembali dan mengangkat matrasnya, seperti dugaannya, sisa-sisa obat aspirin yang mungkin sudah tidak dapat dimakan lagi. Matanya tertuju pada ventilasi dibelakang tempat tidurnya. _Orang macam apa yang memasang ventilasi disini._

Baru saja ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur tiba-tiba saja terjadi kericuhan dari sel disebelahnya, sekilas dari balik jeruji besi itu ia melihat beberapa CO membawa seseorang masuk dengan paksa ke dalam sel disebelahnya. Mereka tampak begitu muak, seperti hal seperti ini selalu saja terjadi.

"James lagi, James lagi. Williams kau benar-benar gila. Akan kuhajar kau sampai babak belur kalau terus-terusan membuat keributan malam-malam begini!" Teriak seorang napi dari seberaang selnya. "Jangan coba-coba kau ikut membuat onar." Balas seorang CO, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengunci sel disebelahnya.

_James?...Williams? James Williams? Si 'James' itu?_

Laki-laki itu berdecak kesal dan hendak menutup matanya lagi, namun suara ketukan dari tembok di depannya menghentikannya untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

"Jones? Alfred? Kau kah itu?" Panggil 'James', dengan aksen Canada yang kental.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggubris panggilannya itu dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur. "Alfred kau tahu kau tidak bisa selamanya mendiamkanku. Akhirnya kau ditangkap juga ya, apa yang mebuatmu jadi begini? Kukira kau lihai sekali dalam hal melarikan diri dari polisi." Alfred menghela napasnya dengan sarkastik. "Tidak tahu. Berisik, aku mau tidur." Ia benar-benar sedang tidak mood berbicara dengan seorangpun. Tanpa perlu melihat pun ia dapat merasakan James memutar bola matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan dinding yang membatasi keduanya.

Alfred Foster Jones, seorang American yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pesulap yang kemudian tertangkap atas sebuah kasus penyelundupan dan pencurian barang-barang yang merupakan aset berharga dari kerajaan Inggris ketika ia berkunjung di negara ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia diundang untuk bekerja sama dengan sekelompok mafia ternama dan sedang diincar oleh FBI, mereka membutuhkan keahliannya dalam menghipnotis seseorang. Sayang sekali rencana tersebut berjalan tidak begitu lancar saat ia melakukan 'perundingan' dengan kliennya dan kini dirinya berada di dalam sel penjara yang dingin dan kotor.

Ia memiliki seorang adik angkat yang berumur 1 tahun lebih muda darinya, Matthew Williams. Ia dan James adalah semacam saudara sepupu yang Alfred sendiri tidak mengerti asal-usulnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan silsilah keluarga mereka. Setidaknya Matthew lebih baik dan manis dibandingkan James yang dingin dan benar-benar bertampang menyeramkan di mata orang-orang. James juga lebih banyak membuat kasus kriminal sedangkan kasus kriminal yang pernah Matthew lakukan adalah saat ia menumpahkan mapple syrupnya ke lantai secara tidak sengaja sampai-sampai ia marah dengan dirinya sendiri selama seharian. Cukup dewasa bagi seseorang berusia 18 tahun.

Keesokan harinya, pagi diawali dengan teriakan beberapa napi. "Have it up! Have it up!" Alfred yang sedari tadi sudah bangun dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya menjadi lebih waspada. Ia tahu setiap penjara menggunakan beberapa istilah atau keyword dalam perbincangan diantara para napi, namun ini baru pertama kalinya ia masuk dalam penjara Inggris, dan ia tidak menyiapkan kamus apapun untuk ini. Francis, kenalan dari Matthew, hanya membuahinya beberapa bekal, seperti siapa aja CO yang bekerja pada waktu tertentu, jadwal dan beberapa orang yang aman untuk diajak berinteraksi. Tak lama setelah keributan itu, suara pintu samping terbuka dan derap kaki memenuhi seluruh housing unit. "Bangun Williams! Berdiri disana dan angkat tanganmu."

* _Have it up: British slang words tanda CO pada dateng._

  
"Ya, ya. Nafsu sekali kau sampai tidak sabaran ingin menggeladah dan meraba tubuhku."

Alfred langsung mendelikkan matanya dengan jijik saat mendengar perbincangan antara para CO dan James. Setelah beberapa saat, giliran Alfred yang mendapat pemeriksaan. Rupanya setiap lantai digeledah oleh 2 CO dan Alfred mendapat jatah 2 pria yang tampak lebih muda namun mungkin sebenarnya lebih tua darinya hanya beberapa tahun, masih muda. Salah satu CO yang bertugas mengecek selnya tiba-tiba mengangkat matrasnya dan mengambil kantong plastik bening berisi obat-obatan yang sudah ada disana sejak kemarin. "Demi Tuhan, itu bukan milikku. Aku juga menemukannya semalam saat melihat-lihat tempat ini." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya? Dan dari mana aku harus memercayai itu?" Salah seorang CO berambut pendek berwarna pirang membalasnya dengan ketus, aksen Britishnya benar-benar kental, matanya yang hijau emerald menatap obat-obatan itu dengan lekat. "Sudahlah Kirkland, kemarin sebelum dia dipindahkan kesini aku juga menemukan benda itu dan sudah kuamankan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang menyelundupkannya lagi disini dan kejadian ini hanya ada di beberapa sel saja." Gerutu rekannya yang juga berambut pirang sebahu dan diikat. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Alfred tanda bahwa pengecekkan sudah selesai.

"Tapi penghuni sebelumnya kan juga sudah dipindahkan ke blok lain bukan? Untuk apa menaruhnya disini lagi."

Kirkland menatap temannya dengan heran karena dia hanya diam saja dan menunjuk dengan memicingkan mmatanya pada Alfred yang juga diam. "Entahlah, mungkin ada desas-desus yang keluar dari kantor. Kau tahu seberapa banyak Beilschmidt yang lebih tua itu suka mengoceh walaupun Big Boss sudah melarangnya untuk jangan terlalu akrab dengan para napi supaya ia tidak membeberkan apapun. Selain itu, kalau aku jadi mereka juga akan pusing sekali mendengar kebisingan disini. Mungkin mereka kenal dengan pria ini, makanya mereka juga mempersiapkan itu untuknya. "

"Yo, aku tidak kenal dengan siapapun disini kecuali James."

"Teman atau saudara?"

"Saudara jauh..." Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat bahunya seakan-akan memikirkan ulang jawabannya. "Semacamnya."

"Vash, ayo lanjut kesebelah, masih banyak yang harus kita periksa dan aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." Alfred tersenyum mengejek pada keduanya. "Kenapa harus buru-buru? Tidak bisakah kita main sebentar? Rasanya dari tadi kalian berbicara padaku namun tak satupun dari kalian yang menatap mataku, apakah wajahku sebegitu tampannya sampai membuat kalian silau? Tidak sopan tahu tidak menatap wajah seseorang saat berbicara dengan orang itu."

Vash memutar bola matanya dan CO yang bernama kirkland itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan geram dan menyerocos lagi. "Oh, maaf ya, kukira dari tadi kotoran yang ada di lantai ini adalah dirimu. Aku kesulitan membedakannya." Rekannya itu langsung menghela napas dan menariknya keluar sebelum terjadi pertengkaran lebih lanjut. Alfred terkekeh melihat keduanya berlalu. Ia sudah menebak, para CO pasti sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak langsung menatap matanya. Ia memang bukan kriminal kelas berat, tetapi mereka tetap harus waspada dengannya. Jangan sampai mereka terhipnotis olehnya. Ia sendiri pun dari tadi sebenarnya sering sekali matanya memperhatikan pinggang British CO yang begitu ramping.

"Oof." Alfred melirik pada tetangganya yang berada tepat di luar selnya. "Baru saja masuk dan kau sudah masuk black list si alis tebal itu, dia CO yang paling galak disini. Jangan pandang dia dari fisiknya yang tengil, dia bisa saja merubuhkanmu dalam sekejap. Ayo keluar, sekarang kita freerun, jangan mendekam terus di dalam sel yang tidak berguna ini."

Karena bosan ia pun mengikuti ajakan darinya, keduanya mulai berjalan dengan lebih leluasa saat para CO kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing. Sesekali Alfred menengok kesekelilingnya dengan takjub, belum pernah ia masuk ke dalam tahanan seramai ini. Sudah seperti kebun binatang. Tiba-tiba James berdiri di depan sebuah sel yang tak jauh bedanya dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang, hanya saja disana terdapat sebuah mesin tato yang sepertinya hasil rangkaian sendiri. Matanya tertuju pada sosok seorang pria berambut pirang dengan sehelai rambut yang melengkung keluar dan berkulit sedikit gelap atau sawo matang, sedang mengerjakan tato pada seorang napi. Rasanya ia pernah melihat pria ini.

"James! Oh, siapakah Gigino ini?~" Tanya pria itu dengan Italian aksennya, tangannya tetap dengan telaten menggambar tato.

* _Gigino/Gigio: cute boy/boy_

  
"Alfred, Flavio. Flavio, Alfred. Yak, perkenalan yang hebat, sekarang aku butuh baterai." Jawab pria dari Canada itu dengan bosannya. Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya pada Flavio yang dibalas dengan 'Hi' , ia merasa ragu akan sesuatu, tapi karena tidak ada bukti kuat ia tidak bisa langsung berkata apapun. Membuat keributan di penjara adalah hal yang paling harus dijauhi. Begitu kata Francis. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat Flavio mengangkat kacamata yang digunakan untuk mentato dengan ketakutan dan menghentikan kerjaannya, ia tampak seperti baru memproses sesuatu saat menatap Alfred lagi. Ia bahkan segera menyuruh orang yang sedang ditatonya keluar.

"Dio Mio, inikah si 'Alfred' itu? Luci memang benar-benar gila, lihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Sekarang semakin banyak pria tampan disini dan aku jadi tidak ingin keluar. Ah tapi bagaimanapun, aku ingin tahu kronologisnya. Adikku yang keras kepala itu menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apa? Tolong jangan salah sangka, aku sudah mendekam disini selama hampir 3 tahun, aku tidak tahu menahu soal apa yang terjadi di luar sana dan dia hanya meneleponku sesekali, terakhir ia membicarakan sesuatu tentang membohongi seorang klien dan berusaha menghipnotis dia dengan bantuan seorang American. Lalu aku belum mendapat telepon apapun hingga saat ini." Dugaannya pun benar, orang ini memang kenalan Luciano. Bahkan saudaranya. Ia adalah mafia yang memperkerjakan dia.

* _Dio Mio: OMG_

  
"Well, rupanya adikmu tersayang telah menuntunku pada sebuah jebakan. Kliennya itu sudah memperhitungkan gerak-gerak si bangsat itu dan kini aku mendekam disini karenanya. Kukira adikmu orang yang telaten, tapi nampaknya tidak." Kemarahannya nampak mulai mencuat pada kata-katanya, Flavio meringis dan tersenyum canggung saat ia mengatai adiknya, sesekali melirik James untuk bantuan. James berdeham dan menaruh tangannya pada pundak orang amerika itu. "Oke, Flavio, nampaknya suasana mulai agak panas jadi mari kita pergi. Bayaranmu sudah kuberikan, terima kasih atas baterainya."

"L-lovi pasti sedang berusaha untuk m-mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Tenang saja!" Seru orang Italia itu sebelum keduanya benar-benar meninggalkan selnya, Alfred menatapnya dengan sinis. "Sebaiknya dia memang benar-benar sedang melakukannya."

James lalu membawanya kepojokan, jauh dari kelompok napi lainnya dan lokasinya adalah tempat yang jarang diperiksa oleh para CO. Alfred memperhatikan canadian itu yang mulai menyusun baterai dan beberapa kawat tembaga dari kabel yang ia curi entah dari mana serta pisau dari alat cukur, saat kedua bilah pisau yang sudah dieratkan pada baterai disambungkan, keduanya memercikkan api. James tersenyum dengan bangga dan mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dari saku celananya lalu menyalakannya. "Dari raut wajahmu nampaknya kau punya rencana untuk sesuatu. Ayolah James kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan kode dan menunggu terlalu lama. Tsch, Aku tidak percaya disini pun kau masih bisa merokok."

James menghembuskan asap rokoknya pada Alfred membuat dia sedikit geram padanya. "Ya, aku punya rencana yang sangat tipikal di semua penjara. Pelarian. Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, sekarang aku cuma perlu partner in crime."

"Agar kau bisa mencampakkan dan melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan padanya saat kau bebas nanti? Hentikan itu, aku tak suka asap rokok." Gerutu Alfred sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, James tersenyum jahil padanya. "Mungkin ya. Mungkin juga tidak. Semua itu tergantung seberapa ko-operatifnya dia denganku."

"Ha! Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau akan memegang kata-katamu dan seberapa lancar rencana ini akan benar-benar berhasil?" James menghisap puntung rokoknya selama beberapa saat, terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. "Aku sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang selama kurang lebih 5 tahun , aku muak ada disini."

"Dan kau yakin?"

"Ya." Jawabnya mantap lalu menghisap rokoknya lagi.

Ingin rasanya Alfred langsung menerima tawaran itu, namun tawaran terakhir saja tidak berjalan dengan baik, ia ragu apakah ia harus memercayai James atau tidak. Tampangnya bisa saja santai, tapi dia juga adalah orang yang licik dan cerdik, walaupun ia adalah saudaranya tidak mungkin ia akan lengah begitu saja. Seperti merasakan keraguannya, James mematikan puntung rokoknya dan melemparnya keluar melalui ventilasi kecil disebelahnya. "Asal kau tahu, aku dari kemarin menunggu partner yang benar-benar reliable. Tapi tak seorang pun menarik perhatianku, baru kau saja. Bukan hanya karena secara tidak langsung kita ini saudara, namun aku tau kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari sini, berdiam di satu tempat seperti seekor anjing yang dikurung bukanlah hal favoritmu, kau menginginkan kebebasan. Dan kau tentunya memerlukan bantuan dari seorang expert yang sudah lama tinggal di tempat rongsokan ini eh?"

Alfred menghela napas dengan agak pasrah dan menggaruk kepalanya, James menunggu jawaban darinya dengan sabar. "...Baiklah, baiklah, aku ikut. Kapan kita memulai rencana ini?"


End file.
